presidente y mayordomo
by fairy dragneel
Summary: link es el presidente del colegio estudiantil y zelda una chica un tanto inusual ambos son bastante parecidos pero ellos no se han dado cuenta de eso y poco a poco se irán conociendo mejor. historia basada en el anime kaichow wa maid sama! lo siento mal summary


Hola amigos espero que les guste mi historia y aquí va el disclaimer:

Ni the legend of zelda ni la historia en la que me base son míos son de sus respectivos creadores  
Muy bien empecemos!  
OoOoOoOo: cambio de escena  
-dialogo-  
fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb: flashback  
(pensamientos de los personajes)  
(NA/:notas del autor)

"acciones"  
**CAPITULO 1  
El Secreto Del Presidente**

Ahí estaba link el presidente del concejo estudiantil estaba regañando a unas estudiantes que no seguían adecuadamente el reglamento escolar lo cual puso muy furioso a link y ahí empezamos nuestra historia

**link**-disculpen señoritas pero esa no es la forma correcta de portar el uniforme por favor arréglense esas blusas y corbatas ahora mismo-,

-que eres retrasado o que no nos arreglaremos nada que seas el presidente del consejo estudiantil no significa que nos puedas mandar ni hacer nada cerebrito- dijo una de las tres la cual se llamaba ruto,  
**link**-lo siento pero no las puedo dejar entrar en esas condiciones así que se quedaran afuera hasta que porten esos uniformes como se debe y según tengo entendido si vuelven a llegar tarde las suspenderán y no querrán eso o si?

-respondió link con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, ruto y las otras dos pusieron cara de espanto y entonces se arreglaron los uniformes y link las dejó entrar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_**En El Salón Del Consejo Estudiantil…**_

-Oye link no crees que estas siendo demasiado estricto con las reglas-le dijo un amigo 

**link-**no lo creo shad lo que necesita esta escuela es orden lo cual no tiene en estos momentos y para eso estoy aquí- 

**shad**-ahh bueno link si tu lo dices amigo pero deberías ser un poco mas sensible hacia las mujeres no crees-dijo suspirando 

**link**-esta bien tendré eso en mente shad te puedes retirar-esto se lo dijo en un tono como si no interesara 

**shad**-mmmm de acuerdo hasta mañana link-despidiéndose de su amigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Link iba pasando por la calle hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo el cual consistía en… 

**link**-ya llegue jefa-dijo link entrando al local

este era un local algo pequeño de dos pisos link se dirigió hasta la segunda planta donde estaban los vestidores

una vez estuvo listo bajó hacia la tienda

**Link-buenos** días ama por favor déjeme llevarla hacia la mesa-esto lo dijo aún sin ver a la persona a la cual le estaba sirviendo

oh pero que tenemos aquí si es el presidente del consejo estudiantil-dijo una voz femenina muy familiar

**Link-**(no puede ser ella)-pensó volteando un poco la cabeza y allí la vio

Hola link que sorpresa hallarte aquí-hablo una vez mas aquella voz femenina

**Link-**que es lo que haces aquí zelda ?¿como encontraste este lugar?-

**Zelda-**fácil te seguí desde la escuela hasta acá y al ver que aún no salías decidí venir aquí a ver que hacías aquí-

**Link-**/con un tono un poco molesto/muy bien ama déjeme llevarla hasta la mesa por favor-y se fueron caminando hasta la mesa

**Link**-que es lo que desea(mas vale que la convenza de que no diga nada que si no estaría arruinado)-

**Zelda**-mmm/poniéndose a pensar/tráeme una tortilla de huevo con un te helado y de postre un helado de vainilla-

**Link-"**bastante molesto" en seguida ama-y se fue casi corriendo hasta la cocina por el pedido

Mientras tanto zelda estaba con una sonrisita malévola y feliz en el rostro puesto que link se le hacia bastante lindo y la hacia feliz de que el hiciera de mayordomo (NA/:por que era su uniforme de trabajo obvio) claro aún que fuera su trabajo pero la hacia feliz en ese momento zelda salió de su transe por que link había llegado ya había llegado con su pedido y en ese momento empezó a comer

**Link-**aquí esta su comida ama-

**Zelda-**gracias-respondió esbozando una sonrisa que era muy encantadora

Link al ver esto se sonrojo puesto que noto que sonriendo era bastante hermosa bueno mas de lo que ya era

**Link-**(ya basta link estas en el trabajo concentrate)bueno ama la dejo para que pueda disfrutar de su comida si necesita algo mas solo llámeme-

**Zelda-**gracias pero dudo que necesite algo más-

Entonces link se fue y luego de un rato zelda pago la cuenta y se fue o eso creía link, una vez termino su turno salió del local despidiéndose de la dueña pero se encontró con alguien frente a la salida

**Link-**zelda que haces aún aquí-

**Zelda-**esperándote que mas genio-le respondió

**Link-**creí haberte dicho que te fueras hace unas horas pero veo que no me escuchaste-dijo suspirando-bueno ya que estas aquí sola te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa si quieres-

**Zelda-**gracias eres muy amable-dijo feliz-pero por que eres así conmigo y con las demás no?

**Link-**por que tu eres diferente a las demás-dijo acercándose

Zelda había notado eso entonces ella también se fue acercando pero de repente algo golpeo a link el se voltea en dirección de donde provenía el golpe entonces pudo divisar quien había sido

**Ruto-**miren nomas a quienes nos encontramos al molesto presidente estudiantil y a la molesta estúpida de zelda-

**Malon-**oh valla creo que los interrumpimos que mal-dijo en tono sarcástico

**Romani-**si que mal-dijo pensando que malon lo había dicho en serio y no sarcásticamente

Ruto y malon hicieron un facepalm y luego de explicarle como chorrosientasmil veces a romani por que lo había dicho volvieron a lo suyo

**Romani-**aaaaaaah ya entendí-

**Ruto-**por fin-

**Malon-**ya era hora—bueno en que estábamos? ah si ya lo recuerdo estábamos a punto de darle una paliza a zelda-

**Link-**a no eso no lo aran les pido por favor que se vallan de aquí o las tendré que sacar a la fuerza-(NA/:aun que ya estaban afuera)

Malon y romani lo vieron maravilladas puesto que a ellas les gustaban los chicos rudos así que se detuvieron pero ruto no paro estaba apunto de darle un buen golpe en el rostro pero se detuvo por que se sintió intimidada por esos profundos ojos azules y eso a ella le gusto mucho así que se fueron.

**Link-**uf por fin se fueron, oye zelda estas bien?-

Ella estaba parada sin decir palabra alguna y le dijo

**Zelda-**link nos vemos mañana en la escuela hasta pronto-

y diciendo esto ella se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo que dejo a link estático entonces se quedo parado unos minutos después de que la perdió de vista y lanzó un grito al aire como diciendo que rayos acaba de pasar aquí bueno eso ya se lo preguntaría mañana en la escuela.


End file.
